


Kidnapping goes to a new level

by SelenesImagination



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenesImagination/pseuds/SelenesImagination
Summary: Elise, 18, a star student and a gorgeous female you can almost call her Ms.Perfect. Her family started a modelling career and has continued for generations but does it stop now that the lead model is gone?





	Kidnapping goes to a new level

"Elise, you're going to be late if you do not hurry up! It's already 3:06 PM and your father will not be happy if he finds out that you've been absent for 6 minutes already!" My mother always says I'm late but people say 'It's fine' or 'You're not that late' whenever I arrive. I can be 30 minutes late, or 1 minute late, doesn't matter, I'm always excused.

 


End file.
